The Halo Scrolls
by ThatEliteGuy
Summary: But. There is one they fear. In their tongue he is 'Dovahkiin' - Dragonborn.
1. Chapter 1

Thel's Eyes fluttered as he shook the fog from his head. He could feel himself being pulled across hard stone plate. He tried to move his arms and legs but discovered they had been bound with chains with a colorful orange sheen that resembled his shields when damaged. He could see some sort of carriage with three humans in strange clothes sitting, hands bound and one had heavy cloth over his mouth. He grunted.

"Hey, look, it's awake." A blonde human in blue and brown armor said. The other two turned to look at thel whose armor had become dirty from being splashed with mud and blood.

"You are one of those things from the purple ship that crashed here, aren't you?" Thel didn't respond, his only wish was to be unbound.

"You didn't go down without a fight, killed a two dozen people. Storm cloak and Imperial." The other responded wearing a rough spun tunic.

"He was provoked, what would you have done if an archer shot you with an arrow?" the blonde on retorted.

"Touche, say, what's with him?" he gestured over to the one with the cloth over his mouth.

"Don't point at him!" The blonde Barked. "That is Ulfric Stormcloak, The true high king!"

"Ulfric? Jarl of windhelm?" the black haired human murmured to himself and then eyes widened with fear. "You're the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion here in Skyrim! But if they captured you….Oh gods where are they taking us!?" the horse thief cried.

"Quite, back there!" Another human shouted from in front of the carriage thel had not noticed.

Thel analyzed from the conversation that he was in a place called 'Skyrim' and there was a war going on between 'Stormcloaks' and 'Imperials'. He couldn't remember anything before he woke. Almost as if it never happened. Thel wasn't even familiar with the purple ship the human mentioned.

"I don't know where we are going," the blond human spoke. "But sovngarde awaits."

"No! This can't be happening!" The horse thief began to sob.

"Hey, where are you from, horse thief?" The blonde asked.

"Why do you care?" tear began to flow from the black haired humans eyes.

"A nords last thought should be of home." He answered.

"Nords? So they weren't humans, but human-like creatures?" Thel questioned himself. Thel cursed silently, it was so hard to remember.

"General Tullius, sir, the headsman is waiting!" a female voice rang out.

"Good, let's get this over with." A male one responded.

"Shor, Mara, Kynareth, Akatosh, the divines, Please help me!" the horse thief exclaimed when they reached a small town.

"Look at him! General Tullius, the Military governor. And it look like the thalmor are with him. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this!" The blonde human sneered.

The carriage began to turn to the left, but in Thel's position he had to mimic the route of the carriage, first going straight, then to the left. Thel was confused to see four humans on large animals speaking with one another. He could not hear what they were saying. He could have sworn the three of them were green and had sharp ears.

"Ah, Helgen, I used to be sweet on a girls from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in."

The human closed his eyes to reminisce old memories.

"Funny, When I was a boy, Imperial walls made me feel so safe."

The carriage made another dreaded turn to follow a street. Thel grunted again. He tried to squirm free but the chains had too much traction and where too tight. Whatever he was said to have done, they didn't intend on having him escape to do it again.

"Who are they, daddy? And what is that thing being dragged?" a small boy asked from his porch.

"Go inside, little cub." Another nord said.

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers."

"Do as you're told, hamming." His father scolded.

"Oh, Okay." The little boy said resentfully as he went back inside his house.

Once again, the carriage took another turn and thel was forced to follow. A few nords surrounded the town square. He could see a fire and a block of stone in particular.

"Why are we stopping?" the thief asked. Voice full of horror.

"Why do you think? End of the line. Come now, we don't want to keep the gods waiting."

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" The thief cried.

"Face your death with some dignity, thief." The blonde said angrily.

"You've got to tell them I'm not with you! This is a mistake!"

The carriage shook from the three humans hopping out. Two men and several others approached him with primitive metal blades. Thel eyed them down as they surrounded him.

"Okay, unhook the chain." One said nervously.

Another nodded fearfully as he slowly sheathed his blade and began to unhook the chains from the carriage. Thel could now walk.

"Okay….Prisoner. Over to with the rest of them." One solider commanded.

Thel eyed him deeply. The solider gulped and spoke again.

"Please?"

Thel walked grudgingly over to the other humans who gladly made space. Thel still couldn't move his arms. The chains formed some kind of straitjacket.

"Step forward as your name is called." The same female said from before.

"The empire love their damned lists." The blonde human said angrily.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, jarl of Windhelm." A male human said beside the female.

The one with the cloth around his mouth walked over to a crowd with other humans dressed in blue and brown.

"It has been an honor, jarl Ulfric." The blond one called.

"Rolof of Riverwood." The Solider said.

Rolof joined the others. Angrily mumbling about milk drinkers and damned elves.

"Lokir of Roikstead."

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this to me!"

The thief sprinted towards the gate in an attempt to escape.

"HALT!" the female shouted.

"You're not going to kill me!"

"ARCHERS!"

Thel spotted a human draw an arrow and shoot it into the back of the fleeing thief. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Anyone else feel like running?" the female challenged. None Answered.

Thel almost laughed at the nords primitive weapons. But he admitted that it did the job.

"Wait." The human looked at thel.

"Who…..what Are you?"

A/N: Thank you all so much for your positive reviews, This story was meant to be a one-shot but I've changed my mind. And also I am going to have the arbiter follow the direct path of the dragonborn. But if you have any ideas about any other story lines he could be involved with that'll be great. I highly doubt that the arbiter would be involved with magic, so that cuts out the college (unless you can persuade me).


	2. Chapter 2

Hadvar stared up at the towering Arbiter, wonder a specimen such as this could be captured. He started to doubt that even the enchanted chains that bonded him would hold if it really tried to get free.

"I am Thel Vadam," he spoke. "Now release me, I have done nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry, but that is for the empire to decide." Hadvar said.

"Captain, what do we do with him? He is innocent." He asked the solider next to him.

"Huh, tell that to the men he sent sovngarde." She snapped. "He goes to the block, just like everyone else."

Thel was really started to get annoyed with this female. If it weren't for the chains he would have knocked her head clean off the shoulders, but his treaty with the humans states that there would be no harm to come to the humans by the sangelie and vice versa. But these weren't humans, they only looked like them. He assured himself. Hadvar escorted him to the others and then went to stand by a chopping block, recently used by the looks of it. Surely everything would get sorted out and this would be a just a misunderstanding.

"Ulfric stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use the power like the voice to murder his king, and usurp his throne." Tullius spoke. Ulfric sneered through the cloth as a reply.

Arbiter was vaguely entertained by the whole situation. Despite the looks of fear from the towns folk and disgust from the red wearing humans that surrounded him, this would make for a good story when he was released.

"You started this war, plummeted Skyrim into chaos, and now the empire is going to put you down. And restore the peace."

An ominous cry rang out through the mountains. Thel looked into the sky left and right trying to figure out where it came from. Despite from being too many different and exotic planets he never heard something like that. Fear. No. But something in him felt drawn to it.

"What was that?" A solider asked.

"It's nothing, carry on." Tullius said as he headed back to speak with the thalmor justiciar

"Yes general Tullius." The annoying female responded. She sounded so dedicated, border line boot licking.

"Give them they're last rites." She ordered. To a female dressed in robes.

She nodded and stepped in front of her group and raised her hands.

She began chanting. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved-"

"Oh, for the love of talos, shut up and let's get this over with." A stormcloak interrupted and made his way towards the front.

"As you wish." The mildly upset priestess stepped back from the chopping block to witness the execution. The female officer pushed his head to the block and placed her boot to his back to steady him.

"Was this a ceremony?" Thel thought. If so, he would enjoy it a lot better if those damn chains weren't all around him.

"My ancestors are smiling at my, imperials, Can you say the same?" the stormcloak mocked.

Thel watched in horror as the large man lifted his weapon and brought the axe down on the human's neck, completely severing it from the body and the head dropping into a blood stained basket.

"You imperial bastards!" a female stormcloak cried.

"Justice!" a townsfolk nord shouted.

"Death to the stormcloaks!" Thel heard a female say.

"Are you mad!?" Thel exclaimed. His voice was answered with more surprised expressions on the faces of both Stomcloak and imperial.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." The blond nord whispered sadly.

"NEXT! THE MURDING BEAST!" the same female shouted.

"Easy, it'll be over soon." Hadvar assured.

Thel stood his ground defiantly "I will not die today! Not here! Not now! There is too much to leave behind!" Thel shouted.

"I was afraid of this."

Five imperials jumped on him from all sides trying to get him to the block, but he gently kicked them away. Twelve more appeared and helped still not being able to contain him. Thel bucked to the sides like a wild horse, batting the human's way with his torso, when he hit one human, he flew back letting out a Wilhelm scream smashing into the wall. "Somebody contain that thing!" the female officer shouted, but as more humans pitched in, the more Thel became angry and had less mercy on how he got them off.

"Get his legs!" an imperial said as he reached for a leg. Thel stomped hard on his forearm, shattering it.

"AH! Don't get his legs!" he cried.

"Pathetic simpletons can't even break this beast," A thalmor smirked. "Let me show you the power one can achieve with magic." He looked at Tullius and then back to Thel, who was still holding his own.

The thalmor summoned up a green orb and ushered it into Thels back and Thel dropped like a stone, frozen.

"What…Trickery…" Thel gasped.

"Simplicity itself." The thalmor was quite pleased with himself. Then again. When were they not?

"Forget the block, just kill it!" the officer shouted, clearly frustrated.

The headsmen shrugged and made his way to thels side. Thel let out grunts and short shouts, he would not accept death. "Just keep still and dream of…whatever you go when you die." The headsmen reassured.

Another ominous cry filled the air.

"There it goes again." Hadvar said.

"I said kill the damn thing already!" the officer was starting to lose it.

The headsman raised the axe above his head. Thels eyes widened, was he really going to die this day? After so much was he really going to let this be the end?

"What in oblivion!?" Tullius shouted at what seemed to be a huge ebony colored dragon approaching the small town.

"Sentries!" The female officer cried out.

"It's in the clouds!" a scout called back.

But at this time the dragon had already landed on top of a building, causing it to slightly crumble under its weight. There was no time to even react before the dragon utter a word from its jaws, knocking everyone onto their backs. Suddenly the sky had become red and flaming meteors came crashing down putting holes in houses and one unlucky imperial was squashed under one. The arbiter's eyes became dazed and uncooperative and when his sight returned he saw the blond nord crouching beside him.

"Come on! The gods won't give us another chance!" he shouted. The paralysis left the arbiters body and Thel wasting no time got to his feet clumsily and followed the Nord into a tall stone structure. A meteor crashed into the earth beside Thel. He ignored it and ran for cover. Once inside, Rolof closed the door behind them and locked it so no imperials could get in.

An injured Stomcloak was on the ground while another female Stomcloak tended the wound on his head.

"Jarl Ulfric, was that really a dragon? Could the legends be true?" Rolof inquired. "Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric responded. The structure began to shake from the impact of meteors. "We have to move! NOW!" Ulfric barked.

"Hey! Follow me!" Rolof turned and ran up the stone steps as Arbiter followed. Another Stomcloak was on his knees trying to move the broken stone out of the way to continue up the steps. "We just need to move these rocks." While in the middle of picking on up the wall suddenly exploded and the head of the dragon snaked its way in and uttered again two words. Fire escaped its mouth while arbiter and Rolof were knocked to their knees. The stench of burning flesh irritated arbiters lungs and he cough twice. The dragon abandoned its prey and flew off to pursue the human resistance on the ground.

"Jump to the building on the other side! I'll catch up!" Rolof pointed to the inn with one side broken just enough for someone to jump through. Arbiter took one look at the wooden boards and doubted they would hold his weight but there was no time to be picky. Arbiter leaped to the hole in the roof and fell onto the wooden boards and as he predicted they didn't hold. He fell right through and landed on a sheep fur bed that became disfigured from the landing. Chairs and inn furniture were turned over and were burning and the exit was blocked by burning wood there was no door. So Thel made one. He slammed against the wood that broke into splinters behind him. An old human was in behind a rock covering his head. Hadvar was trying to get a frightened boy over out of the flames. "Hamming! Come here!" the boy hesitated then ran as fast as he could over to hadvar. And to hadvars horror the dragon had landed behind the boy and was about to shout something for sure would have been the end of the child. But hadvar swiftly grabbed the boy and jumped into cover before a trail of fire shot out of the dragon's jaws. Hadvars arm was burned red but he ignored the wound. Annoyed that he missed the dragon took off to harass the soldiers elsewhere. "Here! Take the boy!" he ushered hamming into the care of the old man. Hadvar finally noticed Arbiter who took note of his feat to save the child. "Still alive prisoner? Stick with me if you want to stay that way." Arbiter wanted to protest but he was the one in chains after all. "Gods guide you hadvar!" the old man cheered. Arbiter followed hadvar to an alley with destroyed buildings on either side. "Grab the wall!" hadvar cried. Arbiter clung to the wall as he heard the dragon land again this time right over him with a wing directly in front of him he heard the dragon say something this time "TOR! SHUL!" again the blaze escaped its jaws and fried another handful of soldiers. The wing beat of the dragon spread the flames even further Thel was sure nothing here would be spared.

Again he followed what hadvar through what used to be a house and there he was met with another astounding sight. Humans were launching ball of fire from their palms and some were cloaked in what so seem to be a sheen of green light.

"How do we kill this thing? It won't die!" an archer shot an arrow true to its target only for it to shatter upon impact. Fireballs were also ineffective the dragon seemed to be immortal.

"Through the keep solider! We're leaving!" Tullius shouted with a blade in one hand and a fireball in the other.

"Run you idiots!" he barked. They both passed burnt corpses somewhere still alive wishing to die. Arbiter stopped only a millisecond to examine the atmosphere. It was just like the human covenant war. Meaningless fighting, large death tolls on both sides. He wished he could forget the faces of the humans he killed. But at that time his mind was deluded with the lies of the prophets. That was his only excuse. If he were to kill truth a thousand times he would to make it right. But truth is dead and not even saving what is left of the humans were not enough to cleanse his sins. He would have to live with distrust from the humans.

"Come on! Do you want to die?" Hadvar called. Arbiter hurried and was glad to so Rolof approaching with a weapon of his own. "Rolof you filthy traitor! Out of my way!"

"You cannot stop us this time!" Rolof argued.

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to soverngarde!"

With that the both took off to separate parts of the keep.

Arbiter started towards Rolof. It was the most logical choice. Suddenly the black terror landed again right in front of his and snapped at his with the jagged teeth arbiter ran the other way with no means to defend himself. "Inside! I can cut you lose inside the keep!" Hadvar hollered. It sounded good to Thel who went with hadvar. Once inside thel felt relatively safe from the dragon attack outside.

"Was that really a dragon? Bringers of the end times?"

"I am not familiar with the concept." Thel answered.

"Here let me get you out of those chains, there's a lock on your back maybe I can pick it with this dagger."

It took some doing but eventually Hadvar found out how it worked and the chain jacket clanged to the ground.

"There you go. We should get you a weapon. Check that chest over there." He gestured to the chest in the corner. Inside, thel snorted at what supposed to be weapons but they would have to do for now. Now armed with two iron swords he was prepared to fight.

"Ready? Through here." Hadvar pulled a chain and a wooden stick door rose into the wall. They proceeded down the ancient corridor until they came to another wood stick door. "Hurry Up! The keep could fall at any time!" A Stormcloak shouted. "I know, Just let me catch my breath." A female wheezed.

"Here that? Stormcloaks, maybe we can reason with them." Hadvar said. "Agreed." Arbiter replied as he sheathed his iron blades. Hadvar pulled the chain and the door rose and he walked into the room casually holding up both hands to show he didn't want to fight. "Hold on now, we only want to-"

"IMPERIAL SLIME!" one shouted. He raised his weapon and suddenly the exhausted Nord regained enough stamina to raise her weapon. "YOU MURDERER!" she screamed as she went straight for arbiter with a great sword in her hands.

"Fine!" hadvar drew his sword and intercepted the male Stormcloak.

Thel hesitated at first. They weren't humans so killing them won't be of violation of the treaty. But if he did kill her it would only remind him of the bad old days when he was force to slaughter humans by the thousands. No. He wouldn't have that.

She swung the big blade with full force at Arbiters neck but he dodge and knocked the blade from her hands. He then picked her up by the shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Do it," she said quietly. "Do it like you did the others." She then spat in his eye to show her defiance. After a second of silence Arbiter roared in her face and head-butted her in unconsciousness. He dropped her body where he stood and picked up her Iron great sword and replaced both smaller blades with that. By this time Hadvar had already withdrew his blade from the Stormcloaks chest and whipped it clean on the body's armor. "You should have listened to reason."

"Come on, we should go. Hadvar continued down the corridor. Before following arbiter picked another iron great sword that hung as decoration on the wall.

A/N: Sorry I updated so late I got really busy with another story I'm thinking of writing. I'll update soon PROMISE! _Skyrim is owned by bethesha _(_or however the hell you spell it) and halo is owned by 343 industries (I think). I do not own either of them. _PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hadvar had been leading through the stone hallways ever since their first encounter with the fist Stormcloaks. Only the torches illuminated the corridor just enough to see down the hallway and back. Arbiter followed closely and occasionally looked back to see if they were being followed. Arbiter wasn't afraid, of course, He just didn't like being caught by surprise. They bent around the corner of another hallway and proceeded. Suddenly a huge reverberation followed by the sound of an ungodly roar, shook the keep madly. The support beams gave way in the ceiling and stone and wood rubble cascaded down in front of the two blocking their path. Hadvar was knocked onto his back from the Shockwave. Dust and ground stone filled a small portion of the air.

"Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy." Hadvar brushed himself off and then coughed twice.

Hadvar spotted a door and gestured to it. "Follow me this way." The door was already open and Hadvar proceeded inside with caution. "Come on! We've got to get out of Helgen!" more Stormcloaks were ahead. "I know, but the imperials have options around here, we could use them." A male reasoned. The Stormcloak kicked over a barrel, which only had alchemic ingredients inside. "Here's our chance. I'll take the one on the left." Arbiter nodded in agreement. Hardware blitzed the Stormcloak to his left. He barely had time to draw his Warhammer in response.

Hadvars sword bit into the long handle of the Warhammer damaging it. The blue and brown clad man then pushed Hadvar back against the wall, pinning him and then finally violently head-butted him. Hadvar briefly gasped in pain, then kneed the Stormcloak in the stomach and then freeing up his left arm and punched him in the face. The staggered Stormcloak fell back against the table. One end flew up and threw wooden bowls, goblets and other alchemy ingredients into the air.

The second, younger, one attempted strike hardware while he was not on guard, but quickly lost his nerve when Thel appeared right next to him, almost as he just spontaneously formed from nothing. "Oh, shi-"Arbiter struck him with the handle of his great sword in the neck before he could finish the sentence. He fell to the ground Unconscious. Hadvar ran his adversary through and kicked him off his sword. "And that's that."

Arbiter sheathed both the great swords and started to proceed. To another hallway. "An old store room, this where we keep our potions and alchemy reagents. There should still be a few good health and stamina potions around here." Hadvar gestured to the barrel in the far corner. "I think that's where we put them, we're going to need everything we can get." Arbiter pulled out all the contents in the barrel. Five health and stamina potions and two blue ones. But he had no means of carrying them.

The large sack next to the barrel seemed to be sufficient. He stored them all in the sack and tied the sack to his thigh. "Ready? Come one." Down another corridor and down some steps. "….Torture rooms, Gods, I wished we didn't need these." Fighting and shouting could be heard just below them and both hurried to assist. Again, an old human was harnessing lightning at his palms of his hands. This something that simply baffled Thel. But there was little time to stand there ogling.

Another female with a battle axe sliced at the executioner, missing because she was far too slow too and there was plenty of room for the old man to move. Another man was fighting a male with his mace. When he two enter the room, the odds rose into the empires favor. Lighting coursed through the woman's body, killing her. Hadvar back stabbed the male. Arbiter stepped over the dead bodies the sickening feeling in his stomach emerged. Bodies, rotting for days were hanging in cages form the ceiling. He was interrupted by shouting.

"Didn't you hear me?! A dragon is attacking Helgen!" The Torturer wasn't outside when the dragon attacked and only assumed that the soldiers got sloppy and the Stormcloaks somehow got free.

"A dragon?" He let out an amused chuckle. "Don't make up such nonsense." The torturer then began to clean his fingernails and proceeded to ignore the idiot blabbering about dragons.

"Fine, don't listen, were better off without you." Hadvar argued.

"Forget the old man, I'm coming with you."

A balding, middle-aged imperial armed with an iron mace went ahead of them into the hallway. Arbiter walked up to a small table with a backpack, tiny metal sticks, and a black book with an odd dragon insignia on the cover. Primitive to still keep information stored on paper yet advanced enough to harness the power of nature within their palms? Humans were truly backwards here. Or whatever they were. Thel picked up the book, it had such a large influence he couldn't help it. He also switched the sack with the backpack, though I was still far too small to go around his back so he popped the straps and tied it around his thigh.

"You show such high intellect for such a grotesque looking creature. It's too bad I was looking forward to cutting you open and seeing how your people work." The torturer sighed.

"Funny, I was about to say the same to you."

The torturer's reddish brown skin turned redder. No one was going to talk to him in that manner he wouldn't have it.

"Who do you think you are exactly?" he shouted.

Thel shrugged and made his way down the hallway. The torturer was steaming mad from what just happened. An idea suddenly popped into his devious little head. He had a way to be rid of the foul-mouthed letch and have his body delivered to him for "Research". It would only cost him about eight-hundred Septims, and he hadn't spoken to Astrid for quite some time.

Hadvar led the two through a hole in the wall which led to an underground cave system. Instantly, the air became humid, making it rather difficult to take a breath. All three single file cautiously walked into what seemed to be a room fitted to be a secret escape route if it were under attack. The torturer's assistant gripped the iron mace, almost until his knuckles were white. He had heard what had happened to the soldiers. Tore them to pieces he had heard. That's why he let arbiter take the lead. If he tried anything he would at least be able to get in one good hit.

"Where in oblivion are we supposed to go? Where is the way out?" yet another male Stormcloak was alive. Arbiter was slightly impressed on how many survived. Very resourceful they were.

"Just let me think!" Another answered.

Hadvar crouched and silently slipped behind a Stormcloak, supposedly taking guard, and backstabbed him. Hadvar drowned out the scream with a leather strip covered hand.

"Imperials!"

An arrow missed Hadvars' head by mere centimeters. In no time a woman bearing a great sword was on the assistant and two others flanked Thel. "Was the only weapon they knew how to use was large two handed weapons?" Arbiter wasn't a fan of large, bulky weapons and vehicles. But if the situation required its use; than he damn sure used it. The two swung in unison at thel who hadn't even drawn his own at the time. The swords narrowly missed as thel dodged backwards against the moss covered stone block wall, then at the crucial seconds needed to make another swing with the blades, Arbiter, with moving speed they couldn't possibly comprehend, Was suddenly behind them. He struck them both in the back with his elbows before they could turn and attack. Both fell to the ground, swords clanging against the floor unconscious.

At this time Hadvar had finished off one archer and was now attacking the second who wisely drew his blade instead of trying to put an arrow in his skull. The fight didn't take long, The Cloak wasn't skilled with the short blade, and he relied on the heavy comfort of a great sword or war hammer. Steel clashed with iron and steel won. The floor was painted glistening crimson with cloak blood. But Hadvar wasn't looking good. He was exhausted, his sword arm burned from fatigue, his armor seen better days, and his exposed skin was riddled with the blows from the previous fights.

As a fellow solider on the field, Arbiter was concerned. He dug out on of each potion of the backpack; he wasn't sure which restored ones health and energy. Hadvar sat laid up against the wall breathing heavily. The humidity certainly didn't help any and his wounds were bound to get infected if not treated, especially in this humid environment. Kneeling down, he offered the three of the bottles to him. Hadvar took the green and red one and gratefully smiled.

"Thanks"

It seemed that what he heard wasn't at all accurate. Sure he was as terrifying as he was big, yet he didn't kill anybody like they said he did. He didn't "Rip them apart". If so, why didn't he kill Hadvar? Something didn't sit right with him about this and he started to doubt the integrity of the rumor. "You two go ahead, I'm going to hang back with the old man, Good luck." With that the assistant headed back into the keep. Hadvar was reenergized and up again.

"Let's see where this goes."

Grabbing the lever of a switch, the wooden plank wall fell into a convenient bridge. Moving further into the cavern the scenery became more manmade. No sooner had they crossed, the dragon harassed the keep for the umpteenth time, the integrity of the roof dissipated and stone debris fell. Blocking any means of going back.

A/N: yeah I know the story is going at a snail's pace, But I intend of speeding it up from this day forward.

Couldn't help but notice the question in the review section, so I'll be answering them to clear everything up.

**Qwerty282**: **"Excellent concept, but I can't help but feel that the lack of proper grammar (punctuation, capitalization, etc.) is ruining an otherwise perfectly good story. But besides that, you do seem to be keeping the Arbiter entirely within his character, although I must wonder, what of the rest of the ship's complement?"**

**TEG**: Sorry about all that. I was waiting for someone to ask what happened to the rest of the ship and how all this happened in the first place! So here goes: The Shadow of Intent was torn in two upon entering Skyrim's Atmosphere. One half is located in the mountains of the reach along with most of the ship's crew. The other is somewhere in the plains of Falkreath. Don't worry, plenty of elites survived and only two death casualties. =)

But how exactly did they find Skyrim is gonna be a spoiler, so I'll get that in the near future. XD

**Victor**: "**Interesting**

**Should bring Chief into this somehow**

**Are you planning on the Arbiter being the Dragonborn? **

**(just seems a little out there but not my story)"**

**TEG**: **MC in Skyrim? Well why not? Old buddies working together for old times' sake. XD**

**Guest**: **What would a Sangheili Racial skill and racial ability be?**

**TEG: +20 in all melee and archery weapons, heavy armor, speech (because how a sangelie talks is one of the only things that keep people from running in fear), and maybe paralyzing unarmed attacks. (As far as I know, Sangelie are terrifyingly strong. Arbiter should have no problem putting a Sanglie-sized fist dent in some steel plated armor.**

**As far as the racial ability should be something close to ork berzerking. When used, The lower the health, the higher the attack output. Also, only takes half damage from any based attack and can make make enemies (mortals and Dremora) run in fear. I know It sounds OP, but I'm just putting this together from experience from halo games.**

Nother chapter coming soon! Please review!


End file.
